Seven Tools to Catch Your Secret
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, elusive informant and blonde bombshell. Natsu Dragneel, private detective and possible pyromaniac. Both are looking for each other, and both desperately want to uncover the other's secrets. Every. Last. One. 'I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown.'


**My overactive imagination and I have brought you yet another new story~! That's the second one today! Goodness gracious! I do believe I'm on a roll! And it is more NaLu goodness! As well as Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe. You know the drill. **

** I honestly have no idea where this came from, or any of my stories really. Like I said, overactive imagination. And probably also a mix of the shows 'Person of Interest' and 'Durarara!' as well as the song I was listening to when I typed this up, 'Lights (Bassnectar Remix)' by Ellie Goulding. Well, I listened to a lot of dubstep too...it's heart pounding...**

** It's not really like any of those, though...so I don't know...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's awesome characters! Also, I don't own any of the song lyrics or songs used for this story! And I don't own any brands that may be listed in here either! I _do_ own the plot, though! Good? Great! **

** Now, read on~! **

Chapter One

The Informant

* * *

_{She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes._

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies, _

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see} _

* * *

The blonde leisurely lifted the camera up to her eye and snapped a few photos. To anyone, it would seem that she was nothing but a well-dressed tourist, taking pictures as memoirs. Well-dressed because she was wearing an expensive-looking cream-colored leather moto jacket over a navy blue dress with navy pumps. But, she was no normal tourist. In fact, she lived and worked in the city.

Her chocolate orbs followed the dark-headed man as he walked out of the coffee shop across the street. The pictures she had been snapping weren't for her scrapbook, well, not her vacation scrapbook anyway. They were surveillance photos, or she could use them as blackmail if she so wished to as well. Or at least use them for bribery, if she needed to. They were hardcore evidence, and if she'd been an officer or detective, then she would have immediately just gotten herself promoted.

She smirked and brought the expensive camera back up to her eye, zooming in the lens to get a couple close shots of him. Nobody paid much mind to her, aside from the few strange glances, but no one knew who she was or what exactly she was up to, if anything at all.

The young woman sighed contentedly, and slipped the camera into her purse. It was large, because of the kind it was, but she still always managed to make it fit. Then, she stood, grabbed her coffee cup and purse, left a tip for the waiter, and left.

Her heels clicked as she walked along the busy streets of Magnolia. She blended in nicely along with everyone else, making it almost impossible to pick her out from the crowd, except for her blonde hair. Part of which was pulled into a side ponytail on her head, making that her only distinguishing factor.

Her eyes never left the man she was following, even as he disappeared into a small bakery. Her ruby colored lips pulled into a small smirk, and she pulled on the handle of the glass door. It made a small 'ding' when she entered, and her eyes roamed the interior. She spotted the man a few tables away from her, and decided to get something to eat. She _was _in the mood for a delicious pastry or two, and this shop had some of the best.

After picking out a strawberry danish to go along with her latte, she strolled over to the man and sat down in the chair across from him. He looked a little startled at first, but when he saw her, relaxed even more than he already had been.

She had to hide the knowing smirk that threatened to break out across her lips. He didn't know who she was, not yet anyway, and would probably try to make a move on her. That was his type, she knew. Utterly disgusting, if you asked her. But for now, she would play innocent and act the part of the ditsy blonde.

She smiled. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here? It's really no fun when I sit alone." she spoke in her sweetest voice.

He grinned at her. "No problem at all." his eyes roamed her body, as her curves weren't hidden in the least by her clothing. She wanted to gag.

"Thanks so much." she batted her eyelashes a few times.

He leaned in a little closer to her. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new to Magnolia?"

She chuckled. "Oh no, not really. I'm just very busy and don't usually have time to stop for a treat." he really had no idea.

He nodded. "I see. Well, I'm glad that you stopped by today. I certainly got a treat from seeing you."

She gave a fake smile and giggled. "Why, thank you!" _'You might change your mind if you knew what I know about you, and what I'm actually here for.' _

He reached out a hand and trailed it up her arm slowly. "Would you be interested in joining me for a drink later tonight, Miss...?"

She forced out a few more light giggles. "Hastings. Lauren Hastings. And I might be able to do that." she sent him a light wink and a playful smile.

His lecherous grin widened. "Wonderful, wonderful."

She had unzipped her jacket slightly before going inside, and it revealed the top part of her chest slightly. She leaned over towards him a little, also giving him a clear view to look down the top part of her dress, which revealed some cleavage, to which he freely did.

Her smile almost wavered. _'Come on, Lucy. You can do it. I know that having such sex appeal can be a total nightmare sometimes, but it's gotten you information before. Besides, guys like him won't even see it coming. They never know what hit them until long after you're gone. So just hang in there.' _

She saw him lick his lips and had to fight the look of disgust that threatened to show. She twirled her hair around her forefinger and batted her eyelashes again. "Hey mister, you haven't told me your name. I don't quite think that's fair." even though she already knew his name, and practically everything about him.

He jerked his gaze back up to hers. "H-huh? Oh. You can call me Jose."

"Jose, would you mind leaning just a bit closer. I have a secret to tell you. But it's top secret, so I have to whisper it in your ear." she batted her long lashed again, and beckoned him with her forefinger. He leaned in, very much under her trance, or at least, because he could get a better view of her cleavage. "You see, I know who you really are, and what you've been doing, Mr. Businessman." a smirk played upon her lips, and Jose felt a sense of dread. "I bet that the police would _love _to hear all the information I have on you and your dirty little secret operation, don't you? Phantom Lord would be forever shamed and you'd be thrown into prison for the rest of your miserable little life." his face had long drained of any color, but she didn't stop. "So, if you don't want me to tell on you and about your dirty little secret, I suggest that you stop and resign from being the head of Phantom Lord, okay?"

She pulled back and gave him a wide, cheeky smile, before collecting her purse, danish, and coffee cup. Then she stood up and turned to leave, but before she left, she turned at the door and waved at him. "Bye bye now! Remember what I said!"

He seemed to snap out of his daze and was fuming. "You dirty little bitch!"

She turned back around, a small grin on her face, and walked out the door. He was soon after thrown out for using such language in a high-class family establishment, and told never to come back.

* * *

A few nights later, Lucy Heartfilia sat on her sofa in her high-class apartment, sipping a cup of tea. Her best friend and roommate, Levy McGarden, picked up the remote and turned on the television. The bluenette flipped through a few channels, nothing seeming to amuse her.

A picture of Jose Porla flashed across the scene, on the news.

Lucy held up her hand. "Hold on. I want to see this."

The news anchors were relaying the extremely interesting story to thousands of viewers across Magnolia. "The head and founder of Phantom Lord, a well respected individual and business, was arrested today on hard evidence of underworld dealings. Jose Porla was arrested on hundreds of charges, some being: felony, theft, kidnapping, possession of drugs, as well as some murder charges. Phantom Lord has been shut down, and it's employees are being investigated. There have already been over a hundred arrests. When we asked how they found out about all this, the police said that Jose had been under suspicion for some time, and yet their investigation wasn't moving very fast. Then, a huge box full of incriminating evidence arrived at the precinct the other day, all about Porla and Phantom Lord. Police don't know who sent all of this, but-"

Levy muted the television and looked over at Lucy. "Man Lu, I thought you said you were just going to threaten him."

The blonde smirked into her cup of tea. "I did. He didn't listen."

Levy sighed. "You sure got him this time. If he ever finds any way, he'll come after you."

Lucy's smirk grew. "If he didn't, then I wouldn't be good at my job."

Levy shook her head and un-muted the TV. "-further investigation into these matters is pending, but it looks like a case closed."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, twenty-three, was Magnolia's informant extraordinaire. She knew everything, about everyone. Or, quite a few people, at least. She was what you would also call a freelancer, or something like that. She fixed people's problems or just chose to help them out, sometimes for a fee or a favor or two as her payment, or sometimes, she did it just for free.

No one really knew who she really was, or of her existence at all, except for a few people whom she called her friends. Her parents had died when she was young, and she had no other living relatives. In fact, she was presumed dead as well. But Lucy was very much alive and kicking. She was a ghost to most people, rumored to exist, but never usually seen or head from. If you had a problem, or if she needed to redeem one of her favors, she'd find you.

To most people, being that of her landlady or any people she absolutely had to give a name to, she was known as Lucy Heartly, not Heartfilia. An alias, of course, and her favorite one. But her good friends knew who she really was. The only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, and heir to Heartfilia Concerns, or at least she would be, if she wasn't presumed dead.

But Lucy enjoyed her job. She was like a detective of sorts, except she didn't have to follow the rules. She was a good citizen, and never killed, or physically harmed anyone, but the amount of knowledge she had, and what she knew about people was the best. Since no one knew where to find her, or who she actually was (because she always gave people a fake name, like she did with Jose), she was alright.

However, unknown to Lucy, there was someone who was searching the city for her at that very moment. A twenty-four-year-old private detective by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Not because he'd been hired to find her, well not _exactly_ anyway, partly because of that, and partly because he was genuinely curious about the informant who seemed to be only a legend.

Funny thing was, Lucy was looking for him too.

* * *

_{I'm dying tonight. Trying to hide, hide, when I'm feeling like I'm dying tonight._

_I'll keep it inside} _

**So there's the first chapter! It doesn't make much sense now, and is kind of confusing, but it'll all be explained later. **

** The NaLu interactions will begin next chapter when Natsu comes in! I can't wait, and I'm the author of this story! **

** I don't really have that much else to say...**

** So...**

** Until next time! **

** Bye bye for now! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
